


Pride & Joy

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fraser Family Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Claire, Jamie, and their family.





	Pride & Joy

"She's a wee one and no mistake." Claire and Jamie's eldest child, 6 year old Aila, said, gazing at her sibling, 3 month old Elise.

"Aye, that she is. She's a petite one is our Elise." Jamie agreed.

"Small, but perfectly formed." Claire chipped in.

Elise's features were delicate, her hair blonde, body small, for a 12 week old bairn. Aila was a little on the small side for six, but she was strong, heavyset-a total contrast to her sister.

"Pe-teet?" Asked Davy, who was three years old.

"Petite." His mother corrected him, rocking the baby in her arms. "It means wee, small."

"Aye." Davy responded.

Jamie was sharpening a knife on the other side of the living room. Davy ran over to him, for the children's toy box was next to where he was sitting.

Jamie smiled, stopped, and ruffled his son's hair. "Gonna play with yer sister, are ye?"

"I am." Responded the boy, gathering a few toys up. "Come away outside, Ails. Let's play." He said, running outside again. Aila followed him.

Davy was ginger, like his sister, and closely resembled Jamie, whilst Elise favoured Claire in looks.

Jamie finished his work, and sat next to Claire. "She's a bonnie wee lass."

"She is." His wife said, and kissed him. "I love ye."

He chuckled at this. "I love ye too, Sassenach. Our family is a thing of beauty-each one brilliant in their own right."

"Yes, they are." Claire smiled. "I'm glad that I got pulled back in time-without that, I wouldn't have you, nor our children. I wouldnae change it for the world." She declared, and he beamed.

"Good, because I wouldn't change it either."

She handed Elise to Jamie, and he sat her up. "Maybe she's to be our wee one."

"Maybe she is." Claire nodded. "Would you like more?"

"Aye, but we'd best concentrate on the family we have first. Three bairns are enough trouble." Chuckled Jamie.

"Well, I can agree with that!" His wife laughed. She shifted closer to him, and he put his free arm around her.

"Our family, our Fraser family... Our pride and joy." Jamie mused.

"You said it." Claire replied. "They are indeed."


End file.
